1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a collapsible handle, and more particularly to a collapsible handle for a shower head so that the user is able to readily reach any portion of the user""s body.
2. Description of Related Art
When taking a shower, the user holds the handle of a conventional shower head so as to maneuver the shower head to a designated position of the user""s body. For most users, using the conventional shower head is easy. However, for those who are senior citizens or are disabled, using the conventional shower head often is limited by the retrogression of physical functions. Some users may suffer from the loss of flexibility of elbows so that the users are not able to reach the rear portion of the body. Some other users may suffer from backaches so that they are not able to reach the bottom portion of the body while taking a shower.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved shower head with a collapsible handle to mitigate and obviate the aforementioned problems.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide an improved collapsible handle for a shower head so that the user is able to readily reach any portion of the body.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.